Pokemon: El despertar de Ash
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Hermano te extraño, estoy esperan a que despiertes, estoy esperando tu despertar, la luna esta cerca pronto sucederá pronto volveremos a estar juntos. - Historia 100% mía no al paglio, a menos que me lo pidan.
1. Chapter 1

El pasto amarillo se movía con gracia en ese valle en medio de un bosque infinito de arboles.

En medio de ese pasto alto, algo o mas bien alguien, se levanto.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en ese valle, de nuevo. Decidió pararse y mirar alrededor, no había nadie solo el, hasta que en frente de el apareció una criatura blanca de ojos rosados.

-Hermano, te esperado mucho tiempo ya es hora de despertar –dijo y de pronto el hermoso paisaje se transformo en oscuridad-

El pequeño estaba asustado al ver solo oscuridad, volteo a ver la criatura solo para ver que había desaparecido.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde estas?! –grito tan fuerte como pudo-

Estaba muy asustado estaba solo y todo estaba oscuro, y sin darse cuenta grito algo.

-¡HERMANA!

…

Se levanto de golpe de la cama, estaba respirando agitadamente. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Una pesadilla….Otra vez.

Se recostó de golpe otra vez, no era la primera vez que soñaba eso, en la ultima semana ah estado teniendo este tipo de sueños.

Siempre en el mismo lugar, el mismo paisaje y a misma criatura.

-Hermana…? –pregunto en un susurro-

Siempre al final del sueño gritaba eso, el no tenia hermanos, mucho menos una hermana, por lo tanto no sabia porque gritaba eso, pero por alguna razón cada vez que lo hacia le resultaba muy….Familiar.

-¡Ash! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! –grito su madre en el piso de abajo-

Ash: Ya voy! –grito de vuelta y se levanto de la cama-

Ya habría tiempo para pensar en esos sueños, ahora debía concentrarse en cambiarse y prepararse. Después de todo hoy seria un día ocupado.

Después de desayunar Ash y Delia se dirigieron al laboratorio de Profesor Oak, debían ayudarlo a hacer los preparativos.

Caminaron durante diez minutos y llegaron al molino, alias laboratorio, tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por Gary.

Gary: Hola Ashy-Boy, Señora Delia, que bueno que allan llegado, pasen –se corrió y pasaron no sin antes saludar-

Delia: Hijo iré a hablar con el Profesor, supongo que ustedes querrán ponerse al día –dijo y los dos jóvenes asintieron-

Después de que Delia se fue decidieron hablar de lo que pasaría hoy en la noche.

Ash: Entonces… ¿Emocionado por la luna azul? –pregunto y Gary asintió-

Gary: si, este fenómeno ocurre rara vez, el ultimo fue hace cinco mil años –dijo con una sonrisa-

Ash: Supongo que el Profesor tiene lista su cámara –dijo sudando, haciendo que Gary también sude-

Gary: si eso no ah cambiado en mi abuelo –dijo sin desaparecer la gota- Pero bueno, tus amigos llegaran pronto, imagino que no querrán perderse esto

Ash: ¿Quién no? –dijo y los dos rieron-

Paso el día muy agitado, tuvieron que preparar la comida y las mesas de afuera. Los Pokemon también ayudaban.

Con el paso de las horas fueron llegando el resto de las personas, que eran todos los amigos de Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena.

Cuando todos llegaron y se sentaron en el suelo, hablando de cosas triviales, se había hecho de noche y al ver que la luna estaba casi en su punto mas alto, al Profesor hablo.

Oak: Todos! Esta a punto de empezar! –dijo y todos se callaron y miraron la luna-

Vieron que la luna se movía sobre sus cabeza hasta que de pronto, un aura de color azul la rodeo y tomo su color en toda su forma.

Todos dieron un suspiro de asombro, pero Ash la miro fijamente, algo de la luna lo atraía y se sentía familiar. Pero eso era imposible ¿Verdad?

Como si las cosas de volvieran mas extrañas, un faro de luz salió hacia cielo de color naranja, todos lo vieron boquiabiertos.

Hasta que vieron que aparecían otros de diferentes direcciones y el Profesor estaba recibiendo llamadas sobre que aparecieron uno en cada región de diferentes colores.

Todos vieron con asombro que los pilares de luz se curvaron en dirección a la luna y esta quedo con seis luces rodeándola.

Todos estaban sombrados en verla tanto que nadie noto que una criatura pequeña de color blanca y ojos rosados apareció en frente de Ash, este la miro sorprendido y ella hablo.

-Hermano finalmente despertaras, no luches contra la luz ella te guiara –dijo mirándolo fijamente-

De pronto para el asombro de todos, excepto de la criatura blanca, una luz blanca junto con colores descendió como rayo hacia Ash.

Todos miraron sorprendidos que el cuerpo de Ash quedo oculto en el rayo de luz y también vieron sorprendidos una Mew blanca de ojos rosados estaba volando alrededor del rayo.

Todos los Pokemon estaban a punto de saltar para intentar ayudar a su amigo y maestro, pero cuando el rayo acabo todos estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

Acostado en el piso, donde estaba Ash, había un Mew blanco, y cuando este abrió los ojos se vieron azules brillantes.

El se sentó y miro a su alrededor hasta que alguien se puso en frente de el y solo pudo decir.

Ash: hermana….


	2. Chapter 2

Todos estaban mirando al Mew de ojos azules con la boca abierta, a excepción de la Mew de ojos rosados que lo miraba fijamente.

Hasta que comenzaron a caer lagrimas de los ojos de la Mew de ojos rosados y el de ojos azules la vio triste.

Ash: Hermana….-intento decir pero la Mew lo volvió a tirar al suelo un abrazo-

-¡Hermano te extrañe tanto! ¡Fueron unos milenios del infierno! –grito la Mew sin parar de llorar-

El Mew la miro unos segundos hasta que también la abrazo y todos pudieron ver que su rostro mostraba felicidad y alivio. Lo mismo se podría decir de la de ojos rosados.

Ash: Tranquila Hermana ya estoy aquí, y esta vez no me iré –dijo tranquilizando con éxito a la de ojos rosados-

Delia: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! –grito al recuperarse del shock, en respuesta el Mew la miro seriamente asustándola un poco-

Ash: ¿Quiénes son ustedes humanos? –dijo con una voz llena de enojo cosa que los asusto-

Delia: Q-Que... ¡Soy tu madre! –grito sorprendida-

El Mew simplemente bufo.

Ash: Yo nunca eh tenido una madre –dijo fulminándola con la mirada-

Todos quedaron en shock, por lo que dijo.

"Algo no anda bien" –pensaron todos-

-Hip, yo puedo explicar eso –dijo la Mew hembra secándose las lagrimas de los ojos-

Delia: ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?! –grito dando un paso hacia adelante solo para que sintiera que la sostenían en el aire con Psíquico, ella grito de miedo-

Ash: Tu no amenazas a mi hermana –siseo con odio-

-Hermano bájala –dijo su hermana-

Ash: pero…

-Se que aun no confías mucho en los humanos después de lo que paso, pero estos –apunto a todos los humanos presentes- Eran amigos de tu yo de esta época, por lo tanto son merecedores de una explicación -dijo seriamente y su hermano suspiro-

Ash: De acuerdo, pero un paso en falso y están recibiendo mi ira –dijo y bajo a Delia delicadamente, a regañadientes-

Los dos hermano levitaron y se acercaron a los humanos, que estaban muy confundidos y algo asustados.

-Lamento mucho que mi hermano actuara así, pero entiendan, después de un suceso no volvió a confiar en los humanos nunca mas –dijo sinceramente y su hermano se quedo en silencio cruzado de brazos-

Gary:... ¿Realmente son hermanos? –dijo después de un profundo silencio-

-Si, si están dispuestos a escuchar, les contare la historia y el por que el Ash que conocen es mi hermano –dijo mirándolos fijamente-

Todos se miraron un momento y luego suspiraron sabiendo de alguna manera que no tenían opción si querían saber que demonios había pasado.

Oak: De acuerdo, pero antes que nada ¿Quién eres? Hasta donde se, Mew es de color rosado y ojos azules –dijo seriamente-

-Mi nombre es Diana, y explicare nuestra diferencia con Mew en la historia –dijo y todos asintieron no muy convencidos- Ahora les recomiendo que todos se sienten, esto podrá ser muy impactante

Los humanos y Pokemon presentes se volvieron a sentar en el suelo del rancho mirando fijamente a Diana como si fueran niños esperando por una historia.

Diana: Hace mas de cinco mil años, poco después de que Arceus hubiera caído en un largo sueño….

…

Había un pueblo antiguo protegido por unos Sabios de gran poder, eran llamados los "Maestros", ellos habían puesto una barrera mágica para proteger al pueblo de los invasores, pero también causando que no hubieran ningún Pokemon en el Pueblo.

Los humanos del pueblo, a pesar de que sabían de que tenían a sus Maestros para protegerlos, aun se sentían inseguros sin tener Pokemon a su lado. Obviamente, los sabios no pasaron pro alto esto.

El líder de ellos, el mas sabio y viejo de ellos, decidió que crearían dos Pokemon para proteger su Pueblo. Todos aceptaron la idea.

Ya habían decidido como serian, serian a la imagen del ancestro de todos los Pokemon, Mew. Serian creados por ambos poderes que les otorgo la tierra, la magia y el poder espiritual.

Con la magia, crearon cuerpos estables para ambas vidas, así como otorgándoles algunos poderes y mente.

Con el poder espiritual, les crearon almas, haciendo que poseyeran emociones, y sentimientos.

Cuando estaban a punto de poner todo en uno, la luna se torno roja, señal de que el sol y la luna estaban presentes ante la creación de estos nuevos seres, sin que se dieran cuenta, no solo habían creado protectores, habían creado dioses, que tenían la tarea, implantada por el mismo mundo para cambiar las relaciones entre Pokemons y humanos.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, vieron el azul del tiempo y el rosa del espacio en ellos.

Los nuevos seres tenían mas poder del que jamas imaginaron, creaciones perfectas, pero..

El líder, escuchando la voz de la naturaleza dijo estas palabras.

"Ambos serán iguales de poderosos, sin embargo, uno de ellos será mas puro que el otro, y este será quien nos guía hacia un nuevo futuro"

Los demás Sabios no comprendían las palabras de su líder, sin embargo, algunos de ellos las malinterpretaron. Solo tenían que esperar el momento justo.

Los hermanos, crecían sanos y fuertes, habían demostrado que podían hacer mas de lo aparentaban, y la unión que poseían se demostró en muchas ocasiones que era irrompible.

Ellos dos le eran leales al pueblo y al líder de los Sabios, tanto que siempre lo llamaban "Maestro".

Sin embargo, al pasar los años, los otros sabios comenzaban a planear algo perverso.

Al observar a los dos hermanos, habían visto que la hembra era mas entusiasta y bromista con los humanos, en cuanto al macho…

El no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, sin embargo, los ayudaba cuando lo necesitaban, aunque no lo tomaron mucho en cuenta.

Ya tenían seguro que el Mew de ojos azules, era el hermano "Malo".

Ellos habían malinterpretado lo que dijo su líder, pensando que cuando dijo el "Mas puro" quiso decir que se refería que uno seria malo.

Así comenzaron su plan para "Deshacerse de la amenaza".

En una noche de luna llena, los demás sabios, a escondidas de su líder, entraron a la habitación de los Mew, y agarraron con cuidado al macho intentando no despertarlo.

Lo llevaron afuera y lo pusieron justo debajo de la luna, comenzaron a usar sus poderes para destruir al Mew.

Cuando el Mew noto la cantidad de poder que había a su alrededor, abrió los ojos viendo con asombro como los demás Sabios estaban haciendo hechizos de "Death"

Cuando se dio cuenta de su intención, ya era tarde, habían lanzado los hechizos.

Los Sabios estaban a punto de celebrar, cuando su líder salió furioso de sus acciones, junto con la otra Mew quien agarro el alma de su hermano llorando.

Inmediatamente el líder despojo a los demás Sabios de sus poderes y borrándoles sus recuerdos de toda su vida, ese era su castigo por matar a un dios de la vida.

La Mew seguía llorando viendo la flama azulada que era el alma de su hermano, creyendo que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Su Maestro, al notar su tristeza, decidió hacer un hechizo de reencarnación, sin embargo, tomaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a su antiguo ser.

La hermana acepto esperar a su hermano no importa los años que tendrían que pasar, lo esperaría.

El Maestro, hablo.

"Dentro de la siguiente luna azul, el alma del hijo de la vida volverá a su antiguo ser, sin embargo, su reencarnación vivirá una vida por lo tanto los dos han de unirse para completar la reencarnación"

Así la hermana espero hasta la siguiente luna azul para el regreso de su hermano.

…

Diana termino de contar la historia y todos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos.

Dawn: Osea que tu… ¿Esperaste a Ash por mas de cinco mil años? –dijo mirando a la Mew quien asintió-

Diana: Si, pero valió la pena con tal de volver a verlo –dijo con una sonrisa que Ash correspondió-

Oak: Si no fuera por lo que vi, no lo hubiera creído –dijo seriamente-

Diana: si lo se, no es que importara la verdad –se encogió de hombros hasta que chillo y voló alrededor de su hermano felizmente, confundiendo a todos incluso a su hermano-

Ash: ¿Hermana que estas…? –intento decir pero fue interrumpido cuando su hermana lo jalo hacia adentro del laboratorio-

Diana: ¡Vamos hermano tengo que enseñarte todas las cosas que hay en esta época! –grito feliz y arrastro a Ash adentro-

Todos parpadearon cuando los Mew entraron al laboratorio, sonrieron mirándose nerviosos.

Esa Mew era rara.


End file.
